Reading the lightning thief
by akoayphilipino
Summary: Luke ,Thalia , and Annabeth read the series . Oh , and I swear I'm trying to Improve my grammar , I swear I am. . Flames will be ignored , because I don't know how to delete them . Oh , Rated T because I'm Paranoid , But probably a K .
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I'm saving up some money for some lawyers . But for now , I don't own PJO , Rick Riordrain does ! But don't worry , so far I have $1.50 .

Oh, and for people who have read this before, I'm sorry but I had to change it , due to reasons that will just delay you from reading.

Enjoy!

Akoayphilipino

It was a cold night, and a girl with punk-style clothes and electric-blue eyes was running like her life depended on it. "Thief!," yelled the baker. The girl mentally sighed, "Luke could have stolen the bread without getting caught," she thought. Even after the yells subsided, she still kept running. Well, until she tripped over a pile of something, that is. After cursing in Greek, she stood up and examined the pile of .. stuff she had tripped on. "Books? Why would there be books in a deserted alley?," she muttered. She read the first books title: "Percy Jackson and The Olympians: The Lightning Thief," she read. It looked kind of interesting, so she opened the book to a random page and read, "**Hephaestus!," Annabeth screamed,"How could I have been so stupid?"** ," Thalia stopped reading right there , "Annabeth? Wait, Annabeth is 7, How is this possible... Wait, what if these books are from the future. I have to bring these back to Luke and Annabeth," She muttered. And ran as fast as her legs would take her.

"Luke! Annabeth!," Thalia yelled. Luke and Annabeth ran out, pajamas and all. "What's wrong Thal?," asked Luke .She explained everything to them. "So now what?," asked Luke, "If these books really do tell the future , then we should read them . They could say something about us." Annabeth pointed out. "For a 7 year old, Annabeth is pretty smart," Thought Thalia. "Sure Annie, we'll read them," said Luke. Annabeth's face was in the middle of a pout and a grin. She hated being called 'Annie' or 'Anna'. "Ok," said Thalia, "I'll read first," she said. And with that, she picked up the book, and started to read.

Sorry that was short! I'm More than half done with the 2nd chapter !

Thanks for reading!

Akoayphilipino


	2. Chapter 2

**I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-Algebra Teacher**,"Thalia read

"What idiot would do that?," asked Annabeth. Luke and Thalia just shrugged

"**Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood.**"

"S'not so bad," said Luke ,"It is if you're a big 3 child ," Thalia retorted

"**If you are reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is: close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.**"

"Sure, that's going to happen." Luke said sarcastically

"**Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.**"

"And It's worse for big 3 children,"Thalia added.

"**If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think its fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened. But if you recognize yourself in these pages-if you feel something stirring inside-stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you realize that, it's only a matter of time before they sense it too, and they'll come for you. Don't say I didn't warn you."**

"You didn't warn me, Thal ,or Anna," Luke said

"**My name is Percy Jackson. I'm twelve years old.**

", does it say when the book was written," asked Annabeth.

"Yes. In about `4 ½ years from now." said Thalia

**Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled students in upstate New York."**

"**Am I a troubled kid? Yeah. You could say that. I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan- twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, headed to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff."**

"Bo-ring," said Luke

"**I know- it sounds like a torture. Most Yancy field trips were. But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had my hopes. Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee.**"

At the end of that sentence , the kids were laughing soo hard, they nearly , uh, 'peed' themselves.

"**You didn't think he would be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this sweet collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.**"

""**I hope the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble. Boy, was I wrong."**

"I wonder what happened." Luke said curiously , "We'll find out sooner if you shut your hole." Thalia retorted . "Shutting"

""**See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway.**

"Idiot." Annabeth muttered

**And before that, at my fourth grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong liver on the catwalk and out class took an unplanned swim.**

"And a klutz" Annabeth continued.

**And the time before that…Well, you get the idea."**

"**This trip, I was determined to be good. All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.**"

"EW!" Thalia and Annabeth shrieked

**Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated."**""**He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him - , **

"Think he's a satyr ?" asked Luke. "It's kind of obvious Lukie ," Said Annabeth ,while luke pouted . serves him right for calling me anna.

**but don't let it fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in cafeteria.**"

"Well, at least we know he's a satyr ." said Annabeth , while Luke roared with laughter . "Shut up Lukie , do you WANT to attract maybe 13 more monsters " Thalia snapped . ""Shutting. Again"

"**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew that I couldn't do anything back threatened me with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster ha, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip."**

"Well that's no fun," Said Luke .

**"'I'm going to kill her,' I mumbled."**

"**Grover tried to calm me down. 'It's okay. I like peanut butter.**'"

"**He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch. 'That's it.' I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat."**

"Good thing too," Annabeth thought . for some reason , she cared about what happened to this Percy boy.

**"'Your already on probation,' he reminded me. 'you know who'll get blamed if anything happens.' Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get my self into.**" "**Mr. Brunner led the museum tour."** **He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoing galleries, past the marble statues and glass cases full of really old black and orange pottery. It blew my mind that this stuff survived for two thousand, three thousand years.**"** He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us about how it was a grave marker, a **_**stele**_**, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carving on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around me was talking, and every time in told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye."**

Luke and Thalia shivered while Annabeth scowled .

"**Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown,**"

"Well , Gee , I wonder how that happened ," Luke said jokingly.

"**From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was the devil spawn. She would point her crooked finger at me and say, 'Now, honey,' real sweet, and I know I was going to get after-school detention for a month. One time, after she'd made me erase old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, 'You're absolutely right" **"**Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art. Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, 'Will you **_**shut up?**_**'**" **It came out louder than I meant it to. The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story. 'Mr. Jackson,' he said, 'did you have a comment?'**"

"slick," annabeth muttered

"**My face was totally red. I said, 'No, sir.' Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele.' Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?' I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it.' That's Kronos eating his kids, right?' Yes,' Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. 'And he did this because…''Well…' I racked my brain to remember. 'Kronos was the king of god, and-'""'God?' asked. Titan,' I corrected myself. 'And…he didn't trust his kid's, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters 'Eeew!' said one of the girls behind me.**

**'_and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans', I continued, 'and the gods won.'**

**Some snickers from the group.**

**Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, 'Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'**

**'And why, Mr. Jackson,' Brunner said, 'to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?'**"

"Busted " muttered Thalia

**"'Busted,' Grover muttered."**

"Looks like you two have a lot in common," Luke said , earning a smack from Thalia

**"'Shut up,' Nancy hissed, her face even brighter than her hair.**

"I'd like to see that ," S aid Luke

**At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears. I thought about his questions, and shrugged. 'I don't know, sir.'**

**'I see.' Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. 'well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?'**

**The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses. Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, 'Mr. Jackson.'"**

"**I knew that was coming. I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. 'Sir?'**

**Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go- intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything."**

**'You must learn the answer to my question,' Mr. Brunner told me.**

**'About the Titans?'**

**'About real life. About how your studies apply to it,'**

**'Oh.'"**

"**'What you learn from me,' he said, 'is vitally important, I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson.'"**

"

"**I wanted to get angry, this guy pushes me so hard."**

""**I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: 'What ho!' and challenge us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped.**"

"**But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C- minus life."**

"**No-he didn't expect me to be **_**as good**_**; he expected me to be **_**better**_**. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly."**

"**I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took a long look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral."**

""**He told me to go outside and eat my lunch. The class gathered on the front step of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue. Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd seen over the city. I figured maybe it was global warming or something,"**"**Because the weather over the city had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, and wildfires from lightning strikes."**

Thalia and Annabeth locked eyes while Luke was just wondering what the heck was going on.

"**I wouldn't be surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in. Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing. Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from **_**that**_** school- the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere."**

**"'Detention?' Grover asked.**

**'Nah,' I said. 'Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay me off sometime. I mean-I'm not a genius."**

**"Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, 'Can I have your apple?'**"

"Man , kid , your really helping the mood" Luke said sarcastically

**"I didn't have much appetite, so I let him take it. I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me."**

"**Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized café table."**

"**I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends-I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap. 'Oops.' She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if someone had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos."**

"**I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, 'Count to ten, get control of your temper.' But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears-"**

"Wait. A wave?" Annabeth asked ,"Yup . why " Luke asked .

"**I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on but in the fountain, screaming, 'Percy pushed me!' Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us. Some of the kids were whispering, 'Did you see-'**

**'-the water-'**

'**-like grabbed her-'"**

Annabeth and Thalia locked eyes again while Luke asked 'What , What?" stupidly

"**I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again. As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant smile as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester."**

"Uh-oh" muttered annabeth

**"'Now, honey-' 'I know,' I grumbled. 'A month erasing workbooks.'**

"That will just make her even more pissed ."Thalia said

**That wasn't the right thing to say."**.

**"'Come with me,' Mrs. Dodds said.**

**'Wait!' Grover yelped. 'It was me. **_**I**_** pushed her.'**"

""**I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me." **"**Mrs. Dodd's scared Grover to death. She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.' I don't think so, Mr. Underwood,' she said.'But-''You-**_**will**_**-stay-here.'""'Grover looked at me desperately.' It's okay, man,' I told him. 'Thanks for trying.' Honey,' Mrs. Dodds barked at me. '**_**Now**_**.'" Nancy Bobofit smirked."** **I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare."** **Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on. How's she get there so fast? I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting **

"I'm not so sure" Annabeth muttered

"**I wasn't so sure."**

Luke sniggered , earning him a smack in the back of the head from Annabeth

**"I went after Mrs. Dodds. Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel."**

"If he doesn't look up soon, then that boy will be killed" , said Luke . 'Not necessarily , I mean , use common sense Luke . If he did , then why would there be an entire series about him?" Annabeth inquired .That shut Luke up alright.

"**I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall. Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop."**

"Not the plan . If she's a monster " said Annabeth

"**But apparently that wasn't the plan."**

"**I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section. Except for us, the galley was empty. Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling. Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the ways she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it…**

**'You've been giving us problems, honey,' she said.**

**I did the safe ting. I said, 'Yes, ma'am'**

**She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. 'Did you really think you would get away with it?'**"

"**She tugged on the cuffs of her jacket. 'Did you think you would get away with it?'**

**The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil. She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me."**

"**Yes , yes she will" said Thalia **

"**I said, 'I'll- I'll try harder, ma'am.' Thunder shook the building."**

**"'We are no fools, Percy Jackson,' Mrs. Dodds said. 'It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain.'**

**I didn't know what she was talking about. All I could think was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room. Or maybe they'd realized I got mu essay on **_**Tom Sawyer**_** from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book."**

"Moron." Annabeth muttered

**"'Well?' she demanded.**

**'Ma'am, I don't…'**

**'Your time is up,' she hissed.**

**Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me into ribbons.**"

"Fury!" said Luke as Annabeth and Thalia said "Kindly One !" . "Oh just PERFECT Lukie !" Yelled Annabeth as a Fury appeared . "Sorry !" he yelled. It was about 30 minutes before they could continue reading

"**Then things got even stranger. Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand."**

"How in Hades does he expect that boy to win with just a pen?" Thalia asked , 'How do you know that he wants him to win?" asked Luke , "I did research on camp half-blood when I heard you tell Thalia that we didn't need to go there . that sounds Like the activities director, Chiron. Furthermore the only way that he would possibly leave camp is when a searcher thinks they have found a powerful half-blood so he comes and checks if out" Annabeth said. Luke whistled. ' For a 7½, She's pretty darn smart " Luke muttered

**"'What ho, Percy!' he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air. Mrs. Dodds lunged at me. With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword-Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day."**

"Sweet!" Luke nearly yelled,'Sounds Kind of Like Aegis, Except that this one's a sword "Annabeth told Thalia who nodded in agreement.

"**Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes. My knees went jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.**

"Again, how is he 'brave'?" Thalia asked. The others just shrugged

**She snarled, 'Die, honey!'**"

"She can drop the act now, It's starting to get annoying" Annabeth said

"**And she flew straight at me. Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword. The metal blade hit her shoulder and padded clean through her body as if she were made of water. **_**Hiss!**_"

Annabeth sighed with relief. "Awww, Does someone have their fist crush , or first looooovvvveeee ?" Luke asked. Thalia just

"Shut up Lukie , He is Not my first crush. I will Never Like this boy. EVER" She responded. Luke Just shrugged. (**A/N ironic, Isn't it?)**

"**Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me. I was alone. There was a ballpoint pen in my hand. Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me. My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with mushrooms or something.**"

"Idiot" Thalia and Annabeth said at the same time.

"**Had I imagined the whole thing? I went back outside. It had started to rain. Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she was me, she said, 'I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt.'**"

"Who? " Annabeth asked .

"**Who?" I asked**

Luke Wagged his eyebrows at Annabeth who flushed

**'Our **_**teacher**_**. Duh!'** " **I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about. She just rolled her eyes and turned away. I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was. He said, 'Who?' But he paused first. And he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me."**

"He's going to find out if this keeps on happening" Annabeth said

**"'Not funny, man,' I told him. 'This is serious.' Thunder boomed overhead.**

Annabeth gave Thalia a look , Thalia nodded. They both agreed there was something weird going on with Lord Zeus . "What in Hades are you guys ,um,whatever you gut's are eye-messaging about. Thalia just rolled her eyes while Annabeth just shook her head. For a 12 year old , Luke was just plain dumb.

**I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved. I went over to him. He looked up, a little distracted. 'Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson.'**"

"Man , He's a good liar" Said Luke .

"**I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it. 'Sir,' I said, 'where's Mrs. Dodds?'He stared at me blankly. 'Who?''The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher.'He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. 'Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?'**"

"That's the end of the chapter" Said Thalia, " Who wants to read next" "I do." Said Annabeth, and Started to read

Me: Sorry if Luke acted a bit dumb.

Annabeth: No, it was fine.

Thalia: He's right here , you know that . But, I agree with Anna-

{Leave me ALONE Sadie! .Be quiet, brain boy!}

Annabeth: who are they?

Me: My cousins, Carter and Sadie Kane.

Annabeth: Oh.

Me: Oh and to anyone that thinks that 7 ½ year olds don't say 'furthermore' or any of the other stuff I made Annabeth say, She's a daughter of Athena , so she's smarter than most 7½ year olds.

Me: Anyway, I'll update as soon as possible Annabeth: Yup

!

Hugs, akoayphilipino

Lukie: HEY! What about me?

Me: IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW I SWEAR I'LL-

Lukie: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Me: Muahahaha! Thanks for reading !


	3. 3 Old Ladies Knit The socks of Death

**YO , PEOPLES ! I am sooooo sorry I haven't updated. If you really , extremely want to know why , PM me. This one is …(Putting it Lightly) Kinda Pathetic. But everyone thinks that I'm too hard on myself , so , YOU Decide. Oh , and Should There be Time-Traveling ? Should on of the Character's from the future appear? Any other Idea's ? PM me and Tell me them , Because if I have help….. It not only makes me happy , but Also Helps me update. Oh , and I'm going to try to update as soon as possible , Because I am going to the Philippines and My cousin's computer broke down , so they're getting mine **** , so I don't know when I can update… so! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own PJO ….Mr. Riordrain does.**

"I'll read next" said Annabeth

"**Three Old Ladies Knit the Socks of Death**," She Read.

A cold wind blew through the alley, as the children shivered.

"Not good" Muttered Thalia , "Not good at all". Annabeth nodded in agreement.

"**I was used to the occasional weird experience, but usually they were over quickly. This twenty four/ seven hallucination was more than I could handle.**"

"Man Up!" Luke nearly shouted , while Annabeth and Thalia rolled their eyes.

"Shut your hole ,Lukie. You would be acting even WORSE than that if YOU were in that situation" Annabeth snapped

"Awww. Is somewone pwotecting their bowyfwiend ?" Luke asked in a baby voice.

"I'm warning you Lukie-" Annabeth started to say, But she was cut off by Thalia.

"BOTH of you just shut up already!" Thalia snapped.

"Shutting" Luke said.

"**For the rest of the school year, the entire campus seemed to be playing some kind of trick on me. The students acted as if they completely and totally convinced that Mrs. Kerr- a perky blond woman whom I'd never seen in my life until she got on our bus at the end of the field trip-**

"Wouldn't she be Dumb , Then?" asked Luke , while Thalia just shook her head. Annabeth was going to get him for that one.

"1) I'm a daughter of Athena and I'M blonde . I am NOT dumb. 2) Your blonde too , so your calling yourself dumb as well." Annabeth snapped at him.

Luke whimpered , which made Annabeth smile.

**had been our pre- algebra teacher since Christmas.**"

"Aaaah , The mist" Luke said dreamily

"Luke , I want to Finnish these books this book so we can go to the fourth book , It looks exciting." Thalia said.

"Ditto , It looks awesome! I also want to read the 5th book too **( AN ****/ Spoiler for books 4 & 5!**_**Ironic , Because that's where they kiss…..)**__ ,_ so let us finish" Annabeth said.

"**Every so often I would spring a Mrs. Dodds reference on somebody, just to see if I could trip them up, but would stare at me as if I was psycho.** "

"You-" Luke started to say.

"LUKE!" Annabeth and Thalia yelled in unison.

"**It got so I almost believed them- Mrs. Dodds had never existed. Almost. But Grover couldn't fool me.**"

"Bad liar " Thalia muttered

"**When I mentioned the name Mrs. Dodds to him, he would hesitate, then claim she didn't exist. But I knew he was lying.**"

"Oh well no!" Thalia and Luke said at the same time.

"**Something was going on. Something **_**had**_** happened at the museum. I didn't have much time to think about it during the days, but at night, visions of Mrs. Dodds with talons and leathery wings would wake me up in a cold sweat.**"

"The same thing happened to me ." Annabeth muttered.

"**The freak weather continued, which didn't help my mood. One night a thunderstorm blew out the windows in my dorm room. A few days later, the biggest tornado ever spotted in the Hudson Valley touched down only fifty miles from Yancy Academy.**"

"Thal , Do you think-" Annabeth started to say

"Yes. But-" Thal started to say

"Why?" They chorused

"Wha? What are you guys talking about" Luke asked

They ignored his idiocy

"**One of the current events we studied in social studies class was the unusual number of small planes that had gone down in sudden squalls in the Atlantic that year. I started feeling cranky and irritable most of the time.**"

"Wow , Only HE could say irritable" Luke said

"At Least he Knows what it means" Annabeth retorted

That shut Luke up .

"**My grades slipped from D's to F's. I got into more fights with Nancy Bobofit and her friends. I was sent out into hallway in almost every class.**

Annabeth pitied him , He didn't know what in Hades was going on.

"**Finally, when our English teacher, Mr. Nicoll asked me for the millionth time why I didn't study for spelling tests, I snapped. I called him an old sot. I wasn't even sure what it meant, but it sounded good."**

Annabeth rolled her eyes and said " It means-"

But Luke covered her mouth with his hand and said "Just keep reading"

"**The headmaster had sent my mom a letter the following week, making it official: I would not be invited back next year to Yancy Academy.**"

"You are herby expelled" Luke said , in a high voice , a perfect impression of Delores Umbridge ( Hp craaaaazzzyyy!)

"**Fine, I told myself, just fine. I was homesick. I wanted to be with my mom in our little apartment on the Upper East Side, even if I had to go to public school and put up with my obnoxious stepfather and his stupid poker parties.**"

"At least MY dad wasn't THAT bad" Annabeth muttered.

"**And yet, there would be things I'd miss at Yancy. The view of the woods outside my dorm window, the Hudson River in the distance, the smell of pine trees. I'd miss Grover who'd been a good friend even if he was a little strange. I worried how he would survive next year without me. I'd miss Latin class, too- Mr. Brunner's crazy tournament days and his faith that I could do well.**"

Annabeth smiled.

"**As exam week got closer, Latin was the only test I studied for. I hadn't forgotten what Mr. Brunner had told me about this subject being life- and-death for me. I wasn't sure why, but I'd started to believe him.**"

"Good " Muttered the girls.

"**The evening before my final, I got so frustrated I threw the **_**Cambridge Guide to Greek Mythology **_**across my dorm room.**"

".." Annabeth said slowly.

"Calm down Annabeth" Thalia soothed me.

"**Words had started swimming off the page, circling my head, the letters doing one-eighties as if they were riding skateboards. There was no way I was going to remember the difference between Chiron and Charon, or Polydictes and Polydeuces.**"

"Well at least TRY" Annabeth said.

"**And conjugating those Latin verbs? Forget it. I paced the room, feeling like ants were crawling around inside my shirt. I took a deep breath. I picked up the Mythology book.**"

"What's he gonna do?" Asked Luke

"**I'd never asked a teacher for help before. **

"Oh."

**Maybe if I talked to Mr. Brunner, he could give me some pointers. At least I could apologize for the big fat F I was about to score on his exam. I didn't want to leave Yancy Academy with him thinking I hadn't tried."**"**I walked downstairs to the faculty office. Most of them were dark and empty, but Mr. Brunner's door was ajar, lights from his window stretching across the hallway floor. I was three steps away from the door handle when I heard voices inside the office. Mr. Brunner asked a question. A voice that was definitely Grover's said, '…worried about Percy, sir.' I froze.**"

"Uh,Oh" Luke muttered.

"WELL DUH!" Annabeth said , while rolling her eyes.

"**I'm not usually the eavesdropper, but I dare you to try not listening if you hear your best friend talking about you to an adult. I inched closer.**"

"Well , at least he doesn't eavesdrop like _someone _I know" Annabeth said Teasingly , While Luke pouted.

"Stop making faces Lukie , You deserved it and you know it." Annabeth said smugly.

"**'…alone this summer,'" Grover was saying. 'I mean a Kindly one in the **_**school!**_** Now that we know for sure, and **_**they**_** know too-'**"

"It will make it worse if you rush him" Thalia said

"**'We would only make matters worse by rushing him,'**

"You two think alike " said Luke

"Whatever" Said Thalia , Blushing.

**Mr. Brunner said. 'We need the boy to mature more.'**"

"**'But he may not have time. The summer solstice deadline-'**"

"What's the summer solstice deadline ?" Thalia muttered

"We'll find out if you lot stop interrupting me" Annabeth said.

"**'Will** **have to be resolved without him, Grover. Let him enjoy his ignorance while he still can.'**""**'Sir, he **_**saw**_** her…'**""**'His imagination,' Mr. Brunner insisted. "The Mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince him of that.'**"

"No. It won't" Luke said , while Thalia and Annabeth glared daggers at him.

"**'Sir, I… I can't fail my duties again.' Grover's voice was choked with emotion. 'You know what that would mean.'**"

"No-"Luke said

"WILL YOU STOP INTERRUPTING ME?" Annabeth screeched.

"."Luke said.

"**'You haven't failed Grover,' Mr. Brunner said kindly. 'I should have her for what she was. Now just worry about keeping Percy alive until next fall-'**"

"_Holy Zeus {Sorry dad} , One of the worse things to say . Especially when he's listening." _Thought Thalia.

"**The mythology book dropped out of my hand and hit the floor with a thud. Mr. Brunner went silent. My heart hammering, I picked up the book and backed down the hall.**""**A shadow slid across the lighted glass of Brunner's office door, the shadow of something much taller than my wheelchair-bound teacher, holding something that looked suspiciously like an archer's bow. I opened the nearest door and slipped inside.**""**A few seconds later I heard a slow **_**clip-clop-clop,**_** like muffled wood blocks, then a sound like an animal snuffling right outside my door. A large dark shape paused in front of the glass, then moved on. A bead of sweat tricked down my neck.**"

"_Not really brave"_ Luke thought , _"I don't get why Annabeth is Protecting him" ._

"**Somewhere in the hallway, Mr. Brunner spoke. 'Nothing,' he murmured. 'My nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice.'**""**'Mine, neither,' Grover said. 'But I could have sworn…'**"

"You can." , said Luke , dodging a swipe from Thalia.

"**'Go back to the dorm,' Mr. Brunner told him. 'You've got a long day of exams tomorrow.'**"

"Don't remind me or dumb exams " Luke muttered.

"**'Don't remind me,'**

"You And this 'Grover' think alike." Thalia samirked.

**The lights went out in Mr. Brunner's office. I waited in the dark for what seemed like forever.**" "**Finally, I slipped out into the hallway and made my way back to the dorm. Grover was lying on his bed, studying his Latin exam notes, like he'd been there all night.**".

"Oooooooh , scary" Said Luke , his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"**'Hey,' he said, bleary- eyed. 'You going to be ready for this test?' I didn't answer.**"

"_I wouldn't either"_ Thought Luke .

"**'You look awful.' He frowned. 'Is everything okay?'**"

"**I turned so he couldn't read my expression, and started getting ready for bed. I didn't understand what I'd heard downstairs. I wanted to believe that I'd imagined the whole thing. But one thing was clear: Grover and Mr. Brunner were talking about me behind my back. They thought I was in some kind of danger.**"

"**The next afternoon, as I was leaving the three- hour Latin exam, my eyes started swimming with all the Greek and Roman names I'd misspelled, Mr. Brunner called me back inside. For a moment, I was worried he'd found out about my eavesdropping the night before, but that didn't seem to be the problem.**""**'Percy,' he said. 'Don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's… it's for the best.'**"

"_WRONG THING TO SAY!" Annabeth screeched in her mind._

"Uh, Anna ? We know. And you shouldn't scream like a 5-year-old" Thalia said sternly to Annabeth.

"Oops."

"**His tone was kind, but the words still embarrassed me. Even though he was speaking quietly, the other kids finishing the test could still hear. Nancy Bobofit**"**-smirked at me and made a sarcastic little kissing motion with her lips.**"

"_Stay AWAY." _Thought Annabeth ,_ "Wait , why am I being so protective of him? Maybe We're Friends in the future or something."_

"**I mumbled, 'Okay, sir.'**"

"**'I mean…' Mr. Brunner wheeled his chair back and forth, like he wasn't sure what to say. 'This isn't the right place for you. It's only a matter of time.' My eyes stung.**""**Here was my favorite teacher, in front of the class telling me I couldn't handle it. After saying he believed in me all year, now he was telling me I was destined to get kicked out.**"

The kids just groaned.

"**'Right,' I said trembling.**""**'No, no,' Mr. Brunner said. 'Oh, confound it all. What I'm trying to say… you're not normal, Percy. That's nothing to be-'**""**'Thanks,' I blurted. 'Thanks a lot, sir, for reminding me.'**""**'Percy-' But I was already gone.**"

"That's sad" , muttered Thalia "Oh , Stop smirking Luke , you look like my dog Boris" Shalia said, while Luke pouted.

"**On the last day of the term, I shoved my clothes into my suitcase. The other guys were joking around, talking about their vacation plans. One of them was going on a hiking trip to Switzerland. Another was crazing the Caribbean for a month. They were juvenile delinquents, like me, but they were **_**rich **_**juvenile delinquents.**"

"I.D.C" Said Annabeth.

"What?" Said Luke

"'" , said Annabeth slowly , like she was speaking to a 5-year-old.

"**Their daddies were executives, or ambassadors, or celebrities. I was a nobody from a family of nobodies. They asked me what I was doing this summer and I told them I was going back into the city. What I didn't tell them was that I'd have to get a summer job walking dogs or selling magazine subscriptions, and spend my free time worrying about where I'd go to school in the fall.**"**'Oh,' one of the guys said. 'That's cool.' They went back to their conversation, as if I'd never existed.**""**The only person I dreaded saying good- bye to was Grover, but as it turned out, I didn't have to. He'd booked a ticket to Manhattan on the same greyhound as I had, so there we were, together again, heading into the city.**"

"Stalker!" Said Luke loudly , and mock fainted while the girls just rolled their eyes.

"**During the whole bus ride, Grover kept glancing nervously down the aisle, watching the other passengers. It occurred to me that he'd always acted nervous and fidgety when we left Yancy, as if he expected something bad to happen. Before, I'd always assumed he was worried about getting teased. But there was nobody to tease him on the Greyhound.** **Finally, I couldn't stand it anymore.**"

"Uh-Oh" Muttered Thalia.

"**I said, 'Looking for Kindly Ones?'**"

"Your going to give him a heart attack , genius!" Said Annabeth.

"**Grover nearly jumped out of his seat. **

"Told you so"

**'What- what do you mean?'**"

"Baaaaaad liar" Said Luke

"**I confessed about eavesdropping on him and Mr. Brunner the night before the exam. Grover's eyes twitched. 'How much did you hear?'**"

"Oh, Maybe The ENTIR FREAKIN CONVERSAITON!" Said Luke Loudly.

"**'Oh… not much. What's the summer solstice deadline?'**""**He winced. **

"_So It can't be good" Thought Annabeth. She wrote that down in permanent marker in her mind_

**'Look, Percy… I was just worried for you, see? I mean, hallucinating about demon math teachers…'**"

"**'Grover-'**""'**And I was telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you were overstressed or something, because there was no such person as Mrs. Dodds, and…'**""**'Grover, you're a really, really bad liar.'**"

"That's what I SAID"

"Shut your trap Lukie"

"**His ears turned pink. From his shirt pocket, he fished out a grubby business card. 'Just take this, okay? In case you need me this summer.' The card was in fancy script, which was murder on my dyslexic eyes,**

"Me too . I HATE it when something is in Fancy script !" Said Luke.

**but I finally made out something like:**"

**Grover Underwood**

**Keeper**

**Half- Blood Hill**

**Long Island, New York**

**(800) 009-0009**

"Thalia, Do you think that we should go to camp ?" Annabeth whispered.

"I think we should" Said Thalia

"NO! We do NOT need that dumb camp!" Luke nearly shouted.

"WHO DIED AND MADE YOU LEADER!" Thalia and Annabeth Yelled.

"I'VE BEEN LEADER SCINCE DAY ONE! IF YOU-" Luke started To Yell, But was cut off by a Lightning strike sent from Thalia.

"WE WILL DISCUSS THIS AFTER WE FINNISH THE FREAKIN SERIES!" Yelled Thalia.

"Annabeth-" She continued,

"I know , I'll continue."

"**'What's Half-'**"

"**'Don't** **say it aloud!' he yelped. 'That's my, um… summer address.'**"

"**My heart sank. Grover had a summer home. I'd never considered that his family might be as rich as the others at Yancy.**"

Thalia Rolled her eyes.

"**'Okay,' I said glumly. 'So, like if I want to come visit your mansion.'**"

"**He nodded. 'Or…or if you need me.'**"

_"__**'Why would I need you?' it came out harsher than I meant it to.**__"_

_Annabeth sighed , "I Doubt We'll be friends if he acts Like That." , she Thought._

"**Grover blushed right down to his Adam's apple. 'Look, Percy, the truth is, I- I kind of have to protect you.' I stared at him.**""**All year long, I'd gotten into fights, keeping bullies away from him. I'd lost sleep worrying that he'd gotten beat up next year without me. And here he was acting like he was the one who defended **_**me. **_**'Grover,' I said, 'What exactly are you protecting me from?'**"

"Oh , nothing much , Just from an army of –" Luke started to say , but was cut off by Annabeth who shrieked,

"DO YOU WANT TO ATTRACT MORE MONSTERS?"

"**There was a huge grinding noise under our feet. Black smoke poured from the dashboard and the whole bus filled with a smell of rotten eggs. The driver cursed and limped the greyhound over to the side of the highway.**"

"I have a Very Bad Feeling about this" Annabeth muttered.

"**After a few minutes clanging around in the engine compartment, the driver announced that we'd all have to get off. Grover and I filed outside with everybody else. We were on a stretch of country road- no place you'd ever notice if you didn't break down there. On our side of the highway was nothing but maple trees and litter from passing cars. On the other side, across four lanes of asphalt shimmering with afternoon heat was an old fashioned fruit stand.**""**The stuff on sale looked really good: heaping boxes of blood red cherries and apples, walnuts and apricots, jugs of cider in a claw- foot tub full of ice. There were no customers, just three old ladies sitting in rocking chairs in the shade of a maple tree, knitting the biggest pair of socks I'd ever seen.**"

"_No , no , no , Please no." Thought Annabeth , " I don't care if I don't know him now , but I Think I Will Later. _

"**I mean, these socks were the size of sweaters, but they were clearly socks. The lady on the right knitted one of them. The lady on the left knitted the other. The lady in the middle held an enormous basket of electric blue yarn.**""**All three women looked ancient, with pale faces wrinkled like fruit leather, silver hair tied back in white bandannas, bony arms sticking out of bleached cotton dresses. The weirdest thing was, they seemed to be looking right at me.**"

Thalia held her breath while Annabeth read shakily ,

"**I looked over at Grover to say something about this and saw that the blood had drained from his face. His nose was twitching. 'Grover?' I said. 'Hey, man-'**""**'Tell me they're not looking at you. They are aren't they?'**""**'Yeah. Weird, huh? You think those socks would fit me?'**"

Luke snickered While Annabeth looked around Nervously and Said " Not Funny"

"**'Not funny, Percy. Not funny at all.'**"

"**The old lady in the middle took out a huge pair of scissors –gold and silver, long bladed, like shears. I heard Grover catch his breath. 'We're getting on the bus,' he told me. 'Come on.'**"

"He won't " , Muttered Thalia.

"**'What?' I said. 'It's a thousand degrees in there.'** **'Come on!' He pried open the door and climbed inside, but I stayed back.**"

"Toja"

"**Across the road, the old ladies were still watching me. The middle one cut the yarn and I swear I could hear that **_**snip**_** across four lanes of traffic.**

Annabeth shivered , while Thalia Finally took a breath.

**Her two friends balled up the electric blue socks, leaving me wondering who they could possibly be for- Sasquatch or Godzilla.**"

Luke snickered , but stopped promptly Because Annabeth whacked him with the book.

"**At the rear of the bus, the driver wrenched a big chunk of smoking metal out of the engine compartment. The bus shuddered, and the engine roared to life. The passengers cheered. 'Darn right,' yelled the driver. He slapped the bus with his hat. 'Everybody back on board!**""**Once we got going, I started feeling feverish, as if I'd caught the flu. **

"Not Good"

**Grover didn't look much better. He was shivering and his teeth were chattering.**""**'Grover?'**""**'Yeah?'**"

"**'What are you not telling me?'** **He dabbed his forehead with his shirt sleeve.**

"Oh , nothing much , just EVERYTHING"

**'Percy, what did you see back at the fruit stand?'**""**'You mean the old ladies? What is it about them, man? They're not like… Mrs. Dodds, are they?'**""**His expression was hard to read, but I got the feeling that the fruit-stand ladies were something much, much worse than Mrs. Dodds. He said, 'just tell me what you saw.'**""**'The middle one took out her scissors and she cut the yarn.' He closed his eyes and made a gesture with his fingers that might've been crossing himself, but it wasn't. It was something else, something almost- older.**"

"It's-" Thalia started to say , but was cut-off by Luke , who said

"Just keep reading Anna.""**He said, 'You saw her snip the cord?'**"

"**'Yeah. So?' But even as I said it, I knew it was a big deal. 'This is not happening' Grover mumbled. He started chewing at his thumb. 'I don't want this to be like the last time.'**"

"What Last Time" Muttered Thalia

"**'What last time?'**""**'Always sixth grade. They never get past sixth.'**""**'Grover,' I said, because he was really starting to scare me. 'What are you talking about?'**"**'Let me walk you home from the bus station. Promise me.' This seemed like a strange request to me, but I promised he could. 'Is this like a superstition or something?' I asked. No answer.**"

"Duh"

"**'Grover- that snipping of the yarn. Does that mean somebody is going to die?'**

"Smarter then He looks"

**He looked at me mournfully, like he was already picking the kind of flowers I'd like best on my coffin**

"**Why Isn't THAT Cheery?" Luke muttered sarcastically.**

"**Luke , unless you mature now , you won't get to read " Said Annabeth sharply**

"**Oh , Fine" He said and started to read.**

*****************PJO****************

**Me: THANKS FOR READING!**

**Sadie: Bloody Hewl (Yes , I KNOW that its not spelled Like that!) , Your barley on chapter 2! Seriously?**

**Me: Well SORRRY , I've got Grimm Fever , so I'm having trouble , Hence the idea thingy at the top of the story.**

**Carter: Sadie , C'mon , She's Trying**

**Sabrina Grimm :I SIDE WITH CARTER! **

**Puck : (Shoots Sabrina with mush) HA!**

**Sabrina: COME HERE SO I CAN REARRANGE YOUR DENTAL WORK**

**Puck: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Me: I think I'm gonna start Doing "Reading The Sisters Grimm" , But I'm Gonna try and Get to AT LEAST Chappie 3 Before I do That. I'm going to the Philippines , and So I have a 1 ½ day Plane ride I have to endure , so I'm Probably gonna update A LOT on that ride. **

**Puck:BOOOORING! **

**Me: Anyway , I won't beg you to Review , 'Cuz I'm probably still gonna update wether You do of not so , Till Then…. Peace , Hope, Love and….CHEESE!**

**-akoayphilipino **


	4. SOO SORRY AN PLEASE READ

Dearest Readers :

I am sorry For MY Long , To Avoid Any More False Hope , I Have Decided To Take A Leaf From La Bella Luna Claire And Finnish AT LEAST Up To Chapter 19-20 Before I Post Again. I am very Sorry for The Inconvenience . Oh, And Camp HalfBlood Dance Is Up For Adoption. Just To Let You Know…..

Sincerely

Akoayphilipino


End file.
